Uzumaki Torun
by Sun Hound
Summary: Naruto's uncle and cousin show up and save Konoha. A secret that cost the lives of the 3rd and 4th! Naruto is in danger! Demons start appearing! What the hell is going on! NaruHina, TemaOC, GaaOC, ShikaIno, InoOC, SasuSaku, SakuOC, NejiTen
1. Intro

There are many stories of Naruto's father, brother, sister etc. But there are few stories of other relatives, like Naruto's uncle, cousin etc. So I decided to write a story about the remainder of the Uzumaki clan, and were they originated. The story starts right before the sound-nin used the gen-jutsu to put every body to sleep. I have most of the story written and it will come in parts. There is an end but I don't know how long the story will last. There will be lots of pairings, and I will improvise about the plot line.

P.S. Email me any ideas you have at please don't post them in the reviews as it may ruin the story for others. Should you have any plot problems email me and I'll fix them or explain them.

The main original characters are as follows:

**Uzumaki Torun **(toe-rune)

**Age: **14

**Rank and village: **Sun Genin

**Hair:** Light blond hair with Zabuza's hairstyle

**Eyes: **Pale green eyes

**Specialty technique:** Rasengan Shot, shoots a Rasengan.

**Weapon: **Standard

**Fighting style:** Iron fist.

**Description: **Forehead protector is on his forehead (duh). He prefers to be in the nature and can talk to animals; he can summon animals by smearing blood on a tattoo of the animal that is on his left arm. (Yes, I did borrow this from Bloodlines, by "the SOC puppet". Very good story, must read.)

Hyuga Kimiko 

**Age: **14

**Rank and village: **Leaf Genin

**Hair:** Reddish brown

**Eyes: **Pupil-less

**Specialty technique:** Spike Blast, combines byakugan and kaiten and propels a mass of shurikens by using the kaiten and locating targets with the byukagan

**Weapon: **A staff that has a kunai imbedded in the wood on each end

**Fighting style:** Gentle and iron fist combination

Description: Has a mean temper and can kill you by destroying your chakra coil system and smashing your body at the same time. (Ouch) She doesn't mind blood; actually I think she likes it a bit. Forehead protector is tied around her waist, like a belt. (Imagine Avril Lavrigne) 

**Nara Tishimori**

**Age: **14

**Rank and village: **Leaf Genin

**Hair:** Metallic blue and spiky, think Spike from Trigun.

**Eyes: **???? Sunglasses

**Specialty technique:** Chakra Ghost, forms a ghost out of pure Chakra, which can solidify but can only be hit by chakra attacks (i.e. Rasengan, Chidori).

**Weapon: **Standard

**Fighting style:** Gentle fist.

**Description: **Somewhat Shikamaru-ish. He would prefer to sleep then do anything else. Except to fight maybe. He specializes in strategy and in striking unnoticed. His forehead protector is tied loosely around his neck, covering his mouth.

**Uzumaki Rukani **

**Age: **54 (looks like he is in his early 30's.)

**Rank and village: **Sun Jounin

**Hair: **Same as 4th's

**Eyes: **Dark blue

**Specialty technique:** Meteor Shower, lots of rasengans get shot down from high up.

**Weapon: **Standard

**Fighting style:** Iron fist.

**Description: **In this story he is the 4th's older brother. He is a mix of Vegeta and Goku, sometimes happy-go-lucky, and other times silent and stoic. He has several tattoos, on his left arm to represent the animals he can summon. Forehead protector is on his forehead. I'd tell more but that would ruin the story.

Prologue 

Uzumaki Mamoru was going to a conference with the Hokage to discuss the new exchange program the two Kages had been working on. He traveled with a small escort of a jounin instructor, and three genin.

As they were nearing the Leaf Village he had sensed a chakra unlike any before. It was throbbing with power and pain, suffering and loneliness, a chakra abandoned to the world.

The Tenpikage quickly gave the hand-signs for "alert" "enemy" "do not engage". The genins all quickly disappeared into the forest area, and Mamoru used a gen-jutsu to change his appearance to that of an old man.

As he followed the chakra patterns, Mamoru was shocked, He had thought that they were close to whoever it was, but it took them over 10 minutes to get to the person. He had felt the chakra from almost 3 miles away. He knew that it was no human chakra. He saw that the genin were nervous, since they too felt the chakra now.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine," he told his two nephews and his son. The three were almost inseparable. When one ever got into trouble, the other two would come, and divide the punishment between the three.

They entered a clearing in the forest, and Mamoru walked up to a figure lying on the ground. He studied the woman. She was dead, but in her arms where two small foxes. He lifted one up and almost dropped him in surprise. The fox had nine tails, and chakra seemed to simply flow out of his body. He motioned for the genin, and the jounin to join him.

"This is incredible, these are the first Acacia that have visited this Plane in over fourteen hundred years," said Mamoru as he handed the foxes to his son and nephews.

"Ra-sama, are you sure that these are-" The jounin was interrupted by Mamoru.

"You shall refer to me as Tenpikage on this Plane, is that understood, nii-san?" The jounin bowed and muttered his apology.

"I want you to take these two, and return to home. They are to be adopted into the family, and they are to choose their partners, at the next Hiton ceremony."

"But brother, it is not for another ten years. What if they attack us by then?'

"We must wait for the next generation there is no other choice. I wish I could be done sooner, but we must not press them." The jounin bowed, and took the foxes from his two sons and nephew.

"We have agreed three for three, have we not Gojunidaime?"

Mamoru sighed, "These three will be the three to stay there so please do not worry, they will be fine on their own. You know we can not spare anyone to take care of them." With that the Tenpikage proceeded to take the three genin, and go on to Leaf Village.

The jounin was left standing with two sleeping foxes in his arms.

"Good luck, Uzumaki Rukani, Uzumaki Arashai, and Uzumaki Sarunoka..."

Author's Note

Yeah, totally rewrote the prologue, and will add a new first chapter. I found a giant plot hole, because, if the 4th Hokage, and the 52nd Tenpikage both died the same year the exchange program was started, then the 4th became Hokage almost immediately, since he still had to train Kakashi and get trained by Jiraiya. So I rewrote the whole thing and add some stuff that will be mentioned later on.

I want to thank SilverKnight7 and kitsune, for their constant support, since they reviewed nearly every chapter.

Questions that Author needs answered:

What is the 4th's name, Kazama ??????

Does the daime only work for the Hokages, or can any Kage use them? I.e. the Yondaime of Sand Village.

Also please send me any Characters you may want included in the story. I suck at names, so please send names, even if you have no characters to go with them. If they mean something please tell me what they mean. Send them by email, NOT BY REVIEWS!!!!!!

I greatly appreciate anyone who helped me, will help me, or is helping me. I will thank anyone who helps me. If you are wondering about any thing just put it in a review and I will answer it, to my full ability, without ruining the story. I will answer any question that needs an answer. Thank you very much and I appreciate it, if you tell me what I am doing wrong so that I may correct it.

Without wax,

Sun Hound

(If anyone figures out what 'Without wax' means I will dedicate a chapter to him or her. First person only.)


	2. Arrival

Chapter 1  
  
Torun still didn't understand why his dad hadn't let them participate in the Chuunin Exam. He was sure they would have won, but still his father had said something about noticing some strange nin in the area. He looked at his teammates, Rana Tishimori and Hyuga Kimiko. Kimiko was ranting and yelling at his dad. She had been for the past week. They were sitting on the roof of the stadium, waiting for something.  
  
"But Rukani-Sensei, why couldn't we participate. You said yourself that we are better then most here!" she bellowed in his ear.  
  
"Because Orochimaru is here," he answered in his happy-go-lucky voice.  
  
Her jaw dropped. "What! That freak of nat-" She was interrupted by Tishimori.  
  
"So you noticed too. The sound-nin in the area are very obvious. Even with the cloaks and Leaf ANBU masks I stilled noticed them. They were good enough to fool the whole village, but not a trained assassin. I'm surprised you didn't notice them Kimiko." He yawned and snuggled in his cloak and tried to fall asleep.  
  
"I noticed them," she lied. "Just wanted to give you a chance to spot them yourselves."  
  
"Right," said Torun, under his breath.  
  
"Did you say something?" questioned Kimiko, clenching her fist and her vein throbbing.  
  
"No," he quickly answered. She was a liability for any undercover operation. But an great fighter when it came to killing fast. He thought about the 13 years they had spent together, training in the forest. He never had known his mother. In fact the only parent any of them remembered was Rukani. He had raised them as his own and taught them all they knew. The three didn't know it but had they all participated they would have probably wondered why everyone was so weak. Their abilities were slightly lower then that of the sennin.  
  
As the battles progressed, the fight came that surprised them all. Uzumaki Naruto vs. Hyuga Neji.  
  
"What the frick, that guy has my name!" shouted Torun and Kimiko simultaneously.  
  
"Hmm. Well it seems that he had a kid to. Torun, that's your cousin, my younger brother's son, and the Hyuga is related to you, Kimiko, because yours is the most powerful clan in this village. Strange though..." Rukani fell into deep thought and zoned out.  
  
Kimiko was about to explode. "Calm down. You know it's pointless to try and snap him out of it. The best we can do is to watch this fight and remain unnoticed."  
  
"Shut up Tishi. What the hell is he talking about? How could he be related to me? I am a Sun Genin. Aren't I?" She looked at Torun. He sweat-dropped on cue.  
  
I'm doomed, he thought. "No, you're a Leaf Genin. Forgot already? Your family stems from this village. But I was surprised to see an Uzumaki here."  
  
"Oh, right. Heh, spaced that totally." Torun face-vaulted. "But how is that kid related to you?" asked Kimiko.  
  
"Well, he must b-" They were interrupted as the whole stadium went into an uproar. The Hyuga had lost to Naruto.  
  
"How is that possible?" exclaimed a Leaf Chuunin.  
  
"He was dead last and failed the academy three times. How did he beat the Hyuga Genius?"  
  
As the nins discussed the battle, the exam continued.  
  
When Tishimori woke up he saw a black haired kid attacking a big ball of sand with a chidori.  
  
"What the..." Suddenly a scream erupted from within the sand ball.  
  
"IT'S MY BLOOD!!!!!"  
  
As he watched, some sand-nins appeared and tried to carry a boy off, but Kimiko jumped off the roof, and attacked them. She killed one quickly, his blood spilling on her. She smiled.  
  
"Time to die you losers." Suddenly a gen-jutsu was preformed. He quickly preformed the anti-seal, but pretended to by asleep. He saw Rukani disappear somewhere. Tishimori quickly made the seals for his special jutsu, then he watched everything unfold, waiting for a time where he could go and kill someone.  
  
Torun had seen the fake ANBU start the seals and had made the anti-seal. He saw Tishimori make his "special" seal. Torun ran quickly and stealthily over to a sound-nin and killed him. As he donned the cloak of the nin, he saw the leaf-nins start fighting back. He decided to join the fray.  
  
"Rasengan Shot!" The attack ripped the sound-nin in half. Torun glanced and saw a leaf-nin attack him. He stopped the attacker and threw off his cloak.  
  
"I'm on your side," he said.  
  
The leaf-nin's eye widened in surprise, "A sun-nin? Who are you?"  
  
"Only here to help," answered Torun as he thrust out his arm and grabbed a passing sound-nin by the arm, crushing it and throwing the nin into the wall behind him, shattering his spine.  
  
"The hell," started the masked leaf-nin. "Well I wouldn't want to mess with you. Let's finish here quickly." He turned and his eye widen even further. The whole stadium was covered with dead or dying sound-nin. Kimiko was having the time of her life.  
  
"Come on you friggin' losers. Who's next?" Her byukagan was activated and her staff soaked in blood. Suddenly a sound-nin gave a cry as his insides were ripped out of his stomach. Tishimori was standing there, and as the sound-nins attacked, they realized that they were all going to die. Tishimori's ghost crushed a brain and a heart as the sound-nins flew through him.  
  
He grined as one of the sound-nins fell to the ground with a kunai embedded in his throat. The rest didn't have a chance as the real Tishimori appeared. They fell with most of their vital organs destroyed.  
  
Kakashi had never seen a shorter fight. There were over 50 sound-nin bodies littered on the ground. Not counting the ones in pieces.  
  
"What the hell..." he said. He turned to look at Torun, who was killing some semi-live nins. "Who the hell are you people?" Kakashi asked. His eye nearly burst out of his skull when he saw Rukani. "No, it...it can't be. Sensei, you're dead!"  
  
Rukani walked forward and asked a simple question. "What happened to my brother?" 


	3. Defending

Chapter 2  
  
Kakashi couldn't believe it. The 4th had an older brother. Not only that but the 4th was a legendary Sun-nin. As Kakashi heard the story he began to understand. The 4th was an Uzumaki. He also was Naruto's father. Rukani was the 4th's older brother, making Torun Naruto's cousin. Also Kimiko was a Hyuga, who was thought to have died 13 years ago when Kyubi destroyed Hidden Sun Village.  
  
Now he understood why Naruto had been chosen. The Demon-Fox was an Uzumaki adopted by Rukani and the 4th's parents, who had reared him like their own son. When they died protecting him an assassin, in his fury, he had killed everyone except the Uzumaki clan and those it had sheltered. Later, another attempt killed of most of the remaining Uzumakis.  
  
Earlier that year an exchange program had been started, and two leaf leaf- nins from the two most powerful clans had come with their wives to live there. Sun Village had sent Rukani and the 4th to Leaf Village. Only the Leaf and Sun Hokages had known about the exchange, and both of them had died that same year protecting their villages. So all the knowledge of the exchange program disappeared, and the Hidden Sun Village became a legend, shrouded with mystery.  
  
When Kyubi attacked Leaf Village he was trying to get at the assassins, who had flown there, to kill the remainder of the Uzumaki clan. But he had killed them. Yet now he was trapped, trapped within the one he was protecting. And now he was going to be released, if he wanted to.  
  
"Crap!" swore Kakashi. "I sent him to chase Sasuke. So you're telling me that the Akastuki is hunting all the Uzumakis trying to capture Kyubi?"  
  
"Basically. They want to insert him into the next child they get their hands on and raise a super fighter. Fortunately we have been able to stop them, but they now know about Naruto so we came here to protect him. I was hoping to release Kyubi, since he will only listen to an Uzumaki, and we grew up together, so he should know who I am," answered Rukani.  
  
Suddenly a burst of chakra caught their attention.  
  
"Oh crap," Kakashi looked over to the Hokage's seat. He wasn't there. "Dammit, they have the Hokage, we have to rescue him."  
  
He got up and started to run to the place where he felt the blast. Why had he shunned teleportation as a useless skill? Suddenly he was seeing the ground from far higher up then possible. He felt the wind against his face as he sped towards the ground, he looked and saw that Rukani had grabbed him and was moving at speeds beyond human ability. The three Genins were easily keeping pace.  
  
'Holy..., who the hell are these people,' he thought as they hit the ground only to deflect the force of the landing into another jump. Heading directly at a fire force field.  
  
"Oh fu-" The wind was knocked out of Kakashi's lungs as they cam to a sudden stop. The Jounin and his three Genin were using their chakra to stand on the force field.  
  
"That's not possible. Chakra can't be channeled so as to stick to chakra. Only solid objects," said a very disbelieving Kakashi.  
  
Rukani smiled. "Who said we were using chakra to stand here." He back- flipped down onto the roof and put Kakashi down. "Torun, Kimiko, go help the leaf-nin. Tishimori, use your chakra ghost and penetrate the enemy's shield."  
  
"Yes, Rukani-Sensei!" yelled the three in unison, and quickly started on their tasks.  
  
Kakashi mused, "Wish I had such obedient students."  
  
"Trust me they took a while to learn their lesson," said a laughing Rukani.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
"Oh crapola. How the hell are we going to kill something that big?" asked Kimiko.  
  
"Easy, watch," Torun charged a full rasengan in each hand. "Nijuu Rasengan Shot!"  
  
The balls of pure brilliance flew with astounding speed. They entered the snake through both eyes and met in the middle, blasting a huge hole in the snake's forehead. All the nin stopped and looked at the newcomers.  
  
"Who the hell," said a fat guy with swirls on his cheeks.  
  
"Which of you weirdoes want to die first?" asked Kimiko. "No preference? Well that can be arranged. SPIKE BLAST!!" A mass of shurikens sawed holes in the bodies of the nearest sound-nin.  
  
"Oh crap," swore a sound-nin. He turned and crouched to jump but his feet never left the ground. His last thought was 'why are my legs up there' as his upper body fell from the roof.  
  
"Kage Bunshin no jutsu." Fifty Toruns now occupied the roofs.  
  
"As my friend said, who wants to die first?" All the Bunshins charged two rasengans. The sound-nin turned and fled. Of the 500 to attack about 400 were killed by the duo. Only 15 made it out alive and none had all their body parts. Torun smiled and fainted, he had used an enormous amount of his Chakra. The leaf-nin cheered. The village was safe, and all thanks to two young Genin.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Kakashi looked into the shield, but couldn't see anything. The whole area was covered with bushes and trees. Tishimori came back and reported.  
  
"Orochimaru is there, and so is the 3rd. It doesn't look good though. The 3rd is exhausted and snake-eyes summoned two other guys from the dead."  
  
Rukani thought for a moment and said, "There's nothing we can do right now so let's clean up the garbage."  
  
"What! We can't leave the 3rd in there. We have to rescue him," said Kakashi.  
  
Suddenly the field dropped and the bushes disappeared. As the three ran into the battlefield they saw Orochimaru disappear with five other figures. The 3rd was lying on the ground dead.  
  
"No, it can't be..." Kakashi's voice drifted away.  
  
"Only one thing can be done now. We can wish for his spirit to see the road to heaven. Solar Flare!" Rukani shot a golden ball of chakra into the air. It exploded in a brilliant flash. The Hokage's face was seen in the clouds. Then the wind swept the image away. 


	4. Reunion

Disclaimer: This is a first. I don't own Naruto. I want to own Temari though. He he he...  
  
A/N: Wow. My second note ever. Well, I have decided to set update dates to every Monday and every Friday. As I write this note I have completed chapters 4 & 5, and have started chapter 6. I do try to write half a chapter every day, but I don't always have time, or feel to lazy, or have writer's block.  
  
I may leave over the summer, around June 15, 2004 and not be able to write, until around August. If I do leave I will post all the chapters that I currently have done, and tell you when I leave.  
  
Please R&R I have posted the prologue and two chapters and have only received 3 reviews. Two by the same person. If not enough reviews come in, I'll stop my story like last time. This is the second time I have posted the story, and will not hesitate, if it does not get enough reviews by chapter 5. (Author reads chapter 5)  
  
Actually I'll be just fine with my life after posting that. (Sighs in defeat) Gaarasand might try to kill me if I don't post it. He better try, I need motivation!!!  
  
Please tell me how to spell the name of the Akatsuki gang or whatever, that Itachi is part of.  
  
Any questions, ask and they will be answered.  
  
Enough ranting, on to the story.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The funeral was held three days later, and the three remaining Kages came to pay their respects to the deceased Hokage. The Kazekage was found dead, with his escort. He had been killed long before the Chuunin Exam. After the funeral Naruto was called to the main building.  
  
When he arrived he saw that the Hyugas had just left. He looked into the crowd trying to spot Hinata. She wasn't there, but another girl with golden- red hair was. She had the eyes of a Hyuga, and a leaf-nin forehead protector was around here neck. She was arguing with Hiashi.  
  
"I am not going to live with you dorkwads. I'd get bored to death in days. I'd rather live by myself."  
  
"As head of the Hyuga Clan I order you to come home." He got a broken nose for his efforts.  
  
"Kiss my ass, you losers. I ain't stayin'. Got it." She stormed off in the opposite direction. Naruto couldn't help grinning. Served Hiashi right for messing with other people's lives.  
  
As Naruto entered the building he was directed to a room. When he entered saw a man standing there. His eyes and hair were the same color as his own, but something was different. He walked up and introduced himself.  
  
"Uzumaki Naruto. I was told you had something to tell me."  
  
"Yeah, you really do look like him. Uzumaki Naruto, I'd like to introduce myself. My name is Uzumaki Rukani. I'm your father's older brother. I have to tell you about our clan and our bloodline."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Hinata was worried, her father had come home with a broken nose and swearing and cursing every god he knew of, and some he didn't.  
  
"She will be disowned instantly. I have never in my life been so humiliated. Not only did she punch me in the face, but she swore at me, bullied me and last but not least, IGNORED ME WHEN I SPOKE TO HER!!" He was panting and red in the face.  
  
"HINATA! Come here this instant." Hinata meekly entered the room. She was shaking from head to toe. "I want you to go to... to... that MONSTER and make her come here. I will make her pay dearly, for that insult." He murmured about something and looked up.  
  
"Why are you still here. MOVE IT!!"  
  
Hinata ran out crying. She had been mistreated before, but never yelled at. What was he talking about, who was "she" and how was "she" related to him. Hinata ran out as it started raining. She sat on a bench in the park and cried.  
  
A shadow came over her and a soft voice inquired, "Are you okay?" She looked up and was surprised to see another pair of pupil-less eyes looking back.  
  
"Wh-who are you?" was all she managed to choke out between sobs.  
  
"Hyuga Kimiko, and let me guess the retard chewed you out about me didn't he. What a snob." She smiled and looked at the smaller girl.  
  
"Come on, you can stay at my place tonight" She held out her hand. Hinata slowly reached up and grasped it.  
  
"Thank you," Hinata whispered.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Sasuke looked at Tishimori. Tishimori looked at Sasuke. They were getting nowhere.  
  
"So why exactly did you want to talk to me?" asked a bored Sasuke.  
  
"Because I have something to tell you," answered Tishimori in an equally bored voice.  
  
"Don't feel like telling you, but Sensei told me to, so here goes. I am to an Uchiha, just like you and Itachi, and I don't want to live with you or really talk to you, an-" He was interrupted as Sasuke's fist connected with his face. The sunglasses flew off, and the Uchiha prodigy stood over Tishimori.  
  
"Never make fun of my clan. I am the last honorable Uchiha and would know if there is another. So shut th-" He was confronted by two blood-red eyes.  
  
"Holy mother of god..." said an unbelieving Sasuke. Tishimori calmly picked up his glasses and put them back on.  
  
"That should prove to you that I am indeed an Uchiha, unfortunately something went wrong with my eyes, and they stayed blood-red. As a result anyone can identify me as an Uchiha if I do not wear my sunglasses. I will train you in the art of the Mange Sharingan, if you wish. That is all I have to say, other then if you tell anyone, other then the Uzumakis or Kimiko, I will personally rip out your kidneys and make you eat them."  
  
Sasuke sat heavily down in his chair and stared at Tishimori. After a moment he finally answered, "Fine, teach me the Mange Sharingan."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Rukani had asked that Naruto be moved to his team, and that Tishimori replace him in Team 7. Since there still was no new Hokage, the council was summoned. They sent Jiraiya with Naruto to go find Tsunade.  
  
Unfortunately, Rukani saw Jiraiya before he had departed with Naruto.  
  
"You perverted-freak-of-nature-who-never-should-have-been-born!" were the only words heard before Rukani sent Jiraiya flying head long into, and through, a brick wall. Torun and co. only stared.  
  
"I think that's the closest he's ever gotten to swearing, or even losing his temper," Kimiko said.  
  
Naruto stared. His uncle had just sent one of the strongest ninjas in the world flying through a wall. "Yeah Uncle Rukani! Give him hell!" Naruto cheered.  
  
Jiraiya got up out of the ruble only to be picked up by his hair, and have his face be brought up only a scant of an inch from Rukani's face.  
  
"Do you know how embarrassing that was? I will make you pay dearly. You won't be able to walk for a very, very long time once I'm done with you."  
  
Jiraiya gulped. "Come one Rukani. Couldn't you take a joke?" Rukani only breathed harder. "Just don't hurt me too much, okay?" mumbled a teary Jiraiya. Rukani broke out in a grin.  
  
"Oh my god. You should have seen the look on your face." Rukani dropped Jiraiya, and rolled on the ground clutching his sides, laughing. "You looked like someone just stuck a scroll up your ass. HAHAHAHAHA!!"  
  
Jiraiya turned red and pouted. "I hate you, you know that?" 


	5. Release

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I want to own Temari though.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Hinata was worried. She had spent most of her time at the front gate that day, waiting for Naruto to return. He had left with Kiba and Neji, the chunnin and some fat genin, to capture Uchiha Sasuke.  
  
'Naruto-kun, I hope you are alright.' Her thoughts were interrupted as she saw Rock Lee sprint by. He gave her his Nice Guy grin and shouted something.  
  
"Tell Gai-sensei that I will come back with Uchiha Sasuke, or I will double my weights and run around the village 500 times!" With that he was gone. She looked surprised at his statement, but then it finally sunk in.  
  
"Wait, tell Naruto that-" But he was already gone. 'Please be alright Naruto-kun.'  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
It was dark overhead, and a slight drizzle was developing. Hinata sneezed. She suddenly felt a warm blanket cover her. She looked up expecting Kurenai.  
  
"Kakashi-san? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Just waiting for Naruto to come walking through the gates, laughing and boasting about how he beat Sasuke." Hinata smiled and blushed slightly. "Odd way of showing you like him though. Waiting out in the rain until you catch pneumonia. You do like him, don't you?" Hinata started in surprise.  
  
"I-is it th-that ob-ob-obvious?" She was blushing profusely and twiddling her fingers like mad.  
  
"Yeah, pretty obvious. You always blush when he's around and stutter a lot. Then you look at him with sparkling eyes whenever he does anything heroic, and laugh at all his stupid jokes, and...heck I could on forever. His skull just is to thick to understand that any girl would like him." He looked over at Hinata. She was blushing so much that her head gave off a little steam, in the cool night. He smiled and shook his head.  
  
"You have to tell him. He's just too stupid to understand subtle hints. The moment he walks through those gates I want you to give him a hug, and maybe a kiss if you can get the courage to do it." Hinata was staring at Kakashi now.  
  
"You- I- But- He- I- You-" She shook her head. "You want me to kiss him?" She blushed at the thought.  
  
"Think about it. If you really love him you'll do it. You have to take the first step." He smiled, but because of his mask it wasn't visible. "I have to go now. I'm late to the Hokage's by four hours already. See you later." With that he jumped off the roof and walked off.  
  
After he turned the corner he went up in a cloud of smoke. In his place stood Shino.  
  
"Good luck Hinata...chan."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
The meadow in front of the gates sparkled, as the sun shone on the moist dew. Naruto came with the three sand siblings and the rest of the team. Gaara had his sand carry Choji and Kankuro had his two puppets carry Kiba and Neji. Temari carried Akamaru. Shikamaru grudgingly walked.  
  
"Yeah!" Naruto had his foxy grin as he jumped and pumped his fist in the air. Pumping his fist made Naruto drop his burden. It hit the ground with a loud, 'Oomph'.  
  
"Gomen Sasuke."  
  
Shikamaru sighed. This was the first mission he led, and probably hardest mission he had or will ever have. He looked at the clouds as they rolled by. 'Can't wait to get to my hill,' he thought. As they approached the gates a voice from the top was heard.  
  
"State your village and business here."  
  
"We're Leaf- and Sand-nins. Our purpose is to drop off your friggin' Uchiha yaro!" came the reply. The guards opened the gates. As the group entered the villagers crowded the streets, as they quietly observed the procession.  
  
"Naruto-kun!" A tan blur suddenly hit Naruto. He dropped his burden for the second time that day. He looked down at the silky blue hair that reached to his chin.  
  
"Hi-Hinata?" he asked hesitantly.  
  
"Don't make me worry so much, you jerk," she whispered quietly into his chest. Naruto stared, then grinned and wrapped an arm around her.  
  
"Don't worry Hinata-chan. I'm INVINCIBLE!" He pumped the air with his fist and laughed very loudly. Hinata blushed, 'Did he just call me Hinata...chan?'  
  
"Hey baka, we don't have all day you know. We have to hurry up to the Hokage's office and drop of her "present"." Kankuro kicked Sasuke to make his point.  
  
"Oh." Naruto then realized he had dropped Sasuke. "Gomen Sasuke!" Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Orochimaru was very unhappy. Not only had his four gates failed to retrieve Sasuke, but they also got themselves and Kimimaro killed. They were his strongest Shinobi and nine pathetic children had killed them.  
  
"Well at least in never occurred to them that I can now control their precious Uchiha." He entered into Sasuke's mind. 'Strange. This Uzumaki defeated him. Well now, an even stronger host. I'll start with him as I wait for my Uchiha to bloom.'  
  
Sasuke stirred on the ground. He opened his eyes. Instead of his dark eyes, two white eyes, with vertical pupils looked upon the scene in front of him. 'Now. Bite him my Uchiha.'  
  
Naruto turned, "Sasuke, you're okay!" He gave Sasuke a hug, but Sasuke had a twisted grin on his face. Sasuke bit into Naruto's neck, causing him to scream. The seal started forming on Naruto's neck, but it stopped. Instead it appeared to start growing out of Naruto. The growth started to take shape of a human. It eventually turned fully into Naruto version of Kiba's Juujuin Bunshin, except it had nine tails.  
  
The figure turned to Sasuke. An unearthly voice spoke.  
  
"How dare you interfere, Orochimaru? I warned you to never set foot within Konoha again, yet you dared to ignore my command? For that, your sentence is death. I will find you soon enough. Three Part Curse Unseal!" The Kyubi made several complicated seals. His thumb and first two fingers had a golden glow, and he set them on the three marks on Sasuke's neck.  
  
Sasuke screamed in pain as Orochimaru and his seal were both expelled from his body. He promptly fainted. The villagers ran off screaming at the top of their lungs.  
  
"What? Do I have something between my teeth?" He shrugged and turned back the rest of the group. "Freaks." At that everyone who hadn't fainted did. Everyone except Gaara of course.  
  
"Long time no see Shukaku."  
  
"Hello Kyubi."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
A/N  
  
Sudden? Yes. Weird? Yes. Am I going to get killed for that? Hopefully not.  
  
Well, I got around to introducing Kyubi, and in the next chappie it's Kyari's turn. 


	6. Pranks Pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I still want to own Temari.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Kimiko was bored. The only thing worse than a bored Kimiko was a P.O.ed Kimiko. Torun sighed. They had only been given A class missions, but most of the time those presented no challenge. This last mission Tishi and Torun just hung out in the bar in Sound Village, getting wasted (A/N Yes they were 14 and getting wasted), while Kimiko went on a slaughter rampage. Again. For the 4th time that year. Tsunade would constantly send them on 'seek and destroy' missions, to hunt down the Sound.  
  
As they were returning, Kimiko was systematically killing all bandits on the trail. Again. Sometimes Torun wondered whether Kimiko enjoyed killing, or was a psychotic freak with chemical instability. He always chose the former. When they reached the village, Torun caught a familiar smell. He held up his hand, and his index finger and pinkie. The sign for danger.  
  
Kimiko instantly disguised her chakra, and came closer to listen to Torun.  
  
"Kyari says that there is a free demon nearby. He says it's Kyubi." Tishimori looked sharply at Torun.  
  
"You sure? I thought he was sealed away permanently until he managed to control his anger, or he was released."  
  
"Yeah pretty sure. Step back. I'm releasing Kyari." Torun quickly made several seals and ended with the seal of the fox. A lump appeared on his shoulder. It started to grow and separate from him. It became an individual who looked almost like Kyubi, except it had Torun's characteristics.  
  
"Hey kits. Long time no see. You grew since the last time I saw you." Kimiko ran up and gave Kyari a hug.  
  
"I miiiiissed yoooou," she crooned. Tishimori nodded.  
  
"Now, back to business kits."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Tsunade slumped in her chair. She hated this job. Why had her little brother ever wanted the job? She had just spent the whole day doing paper work, and anxiously waiting for Naruto to return, hopefully with Sasuke.  
  
A loud shrieking outside diverted her attention. Kakashi appeared in her office. His eye was uncovered, and his mask barely covered his mouth.  
  
"Hokage-sama, the nine-tails. It's free." Tsunade stood up in shock. 'Kuso. Just what I needed.'  
  
"Come on, lead me to him."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
When she arrived at the scene, she saw the most disturbing sight ever. Kyubi was propping up Naruto and Hinata in an embrace and intertwined their legs. He had Sasuke lie on top of Temari, one hand on her breasts, and the other up her skirt. He had yet to get around to Lee, Kiba, Shikamaru, Kankuro, Neji, and Choji. Gaara was sitting with his arms crossed. Next to him was a badgerfied form of himself.  
  
'This is not what I expected to happen. I thought something more along the lines of MOTHER FRICKIN' ARMAGEDDON.' She screamed the last part out loud.  
  
"Hey, Shukaku who's the hot babe?" asked an approving Kyubi.  
  
"I believe that's the Hokage," answered Gaara. Shikamaru slowly lifted himself of the ground, and when he saw Kyubi, Shukaku and Gaara, he shrugged, muttered about "a troublesome dream within a dream" and went to sleep.  
  
"WHAT THE FRICK IS GOING ON HERE!!!" questioned a very, very, very angry Tsunade. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO GO AND RAMPAGE SOMETHING AND KILL LOTS OF PEOPLE AND STUFF. AND ALL YOU DO IS SIT HERE AND PLAY PERVERTED PRANKS?!?!?!?!"  
  
Kyubi wiggled a finger in his ear. "Damn those super-powerful senses." He looked at Tsunade. "Do you think all we demons ever do is destroy stuff? We do have a life you know. I was a very happy cook." He sniffed sadly. "Then my restaurant was destroyed, and my family killed. I was very pissed off. So I killed a ton of people who I didn't like. What would you have done?"  
  
Tsunade simply gaped at him.  
  
"Do you have a camera by any chance? No? Crap. All this trouble, and now no way to blackmail them." He suddenly punched air. He connected and sent someone flying through a building.  
  
"Bro? That you?" Kyari stood up from the wreck.  
  
"Kyubi? You're back to normal?"  
  
"Brother!!" The two demon foxes yelled simultaneously and embraced. Tsunade simply stared and fainted from the stupidity of it all. (A/N As I said in chapter 3. I only hope to live.)  
  
"You bastard!!" Temari had woken up.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Tsunade was massaging her temple. This was very confusing.  
  
"Let me get this straight. Kyubi and Kyari are brothers. Kyubi can fuse with Naruto and Kyari with Torun. Kyari and Kyubi were adopted by your parents. You grew up with them. Kyubi went on a tantrum and destroyed everything, because he wanted to kill the assassins. He then got stuck the way he was, and started killing people for fun. Yondaime then sealed him away, until he calmed down or was released by you."  
  
Tsunade took a breath and continued.  
  
"Kyubi actually doesn't like to fight, but likes to cook. He also has near infinite Chakra. Kyari on the other hand likes to fight, and also has near infinite Chakra. The Akatsuki is after both of them so as to fuse them with a child and raise a super-nin. Shukaku has been released from Gaara, and he is just a lonely badger, who never had any friends. He then was sealed away. And there are several different demons out in the world similar to Kyubi, Kyari, and Shukaku?"  
  
Rukani nodded after every statement. The door opened, and Kyubi walked in. He was sniggering.  
  
"Did you do what I think you did?" asked Rukani. Kyubi grinned and nodded. An explosion rocked the building.  
  
"I pity the fools who were in the bathroom," said a laughing Kyubi. Tsunade gave Rukani a questioning look.  
  
"Cherry-bomb down the toilet. All the toilets shot water up anyone who was using them, and your plumbing burst." Rukani fell of his chair laughing. Tsunade groaned and slumped on her desk. The door opened again and a soaked Kyari walked in.  
  
"I. Despise you. Oh. So very much." Kyubi was laughing so hard that tears were forming in his eyes. An ANBU rushed in.  
  
"Hokage-sama what happ-" He cut off when he saw Rukani and Kyubi laughing on the floor and Kyari glaring pure death at both. "Oh. Never mind." He turned and walked off, slamming the door as hard as he could and the shattering glass part.  
  
In a matter of four hours Kyubi and an army of Kage Bunshins had sent the whole village into chaos. Stink pellets were being shot at people, houses were T.P.ed and random pranks were pulled on everyone, everywhere, all the time. No one was safe. Except Rukani and Kyubi. The perpetrators. And a select few, who were respected/feared by Rukani and Kyubi. Surprisingly, this list did not include Tsunade. As a matter of fact the only person on the list was Kimiko, because no one wanted to piss her off.  
  
Earlier that day, Tsunade had gone to the bathroom and discovered that someone had spray painted her hair hot pink with green polka dots. She hated pink with a passion.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Sasuke had had the worst day of his life. First Naruto beat him. Second he had woken up when Temari kneed him in the crotch. Third when he got out of the shower he discovered that someone had taken all his clothes. All of them, down to the last pair of briefs. Only a frilly, pink lace-skirt, with bra and panties, remained. Someone would die.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
A/N  
  
Hopefully not me. I hate Sasuke, so I will be very mean to him. It's fun. 


	7. Pranks Pt 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I still really want to own Temari and I will only stop saying that, when I do. Deal with it.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Temari was very nervous. Her brother had just split into two halves. One was his normal quiet self; the other was a hyperactive badger form of himself, that liked strawberries. A lot of strawberries.  
  
"Mmf, yum these are really good. Mmf. Want some?" Shukaku offered the strawberries to Gaara. He declined. Shukaku looked sad.  
  
"Do you want some, Temari?" he questioned hopefully.  
  
"Uh, sure..." she took some from the basket and tried them. "Wow. These are really good. We never had anything like this in Wind Country." She happily dug in.  
  
Soon both Temari and Shukaku had bright red stains around their lips as they ate all the strawberries that they had found on their front porch. They had received a house as a place to live, since they had been sent to Fire Country permanently, as it had been part of the alliance agreement.  
  
Kankuro stirred on the couch. He had still not revived from the shock of seeing a demon appear in someone else other than his brother. He stirred again and started to get up. Kankuro felt something wet and warm in his clenched hand. He looked down and saw something red drip off his hand.  
  
He looked up, and saw two curios hazelnut brown eyes looking back. The pupils were vertical. The eyes backed away and Kankuro saw the whole being, with a red-rimmed mouth. He shrieked like a little girl and fell unconscious again.  
  
Shukaku looked curiously at him and stuffed another strawberry in his mouth. "Mmf. Something wrong with him?" he asked. Temari sweat-dropped.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Naruto was very freaked out. First he had Kyubi grow out of him. Then when he woke up, he saw that he was holding Hinata, and they were in a suggestive position. She then stirred and opened her milk-white eyes.  
  
"Na-Naru-ruto-kun?" She then looked down, and saw the position they were in. Her head instantly turned bright red. 'Were we doing something?' She then remembered that she had hugged him, and turned even redder. Realizing that she was holding Naruto tighter, she released him, and rolled away. Naruto hopped to his feet and helped Hinata up.  
  
"Ari-arigato Na-Naruto-kun." Hinata was blushing madly. What if he thought she was a pervert, because of the position they were in.  
  
"You're welcome Hinata-chan." Naruto grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. The grin slowly faded of his face. Hinata panicked 'He called me Hinata-chan!' Her thumbs started to hurt, because of the speed she was twiddling them with.  
  
"Crap." Naruto tugged at his hand. Then he tugged even harder. "Double crap."  
  
"What is it Na-Naruto-kun?" asked a still blushing Hinata.  
  
"My hand is stuck to the back of my head. Could you help me Hinata-chan?"  
  
'Hinata-chan again! Say something clever!' "Uh. Okay."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Shikamaru was happy. He was lying on his favorite hill, under the shade of his favorite tree, watching the clouds roll by. He slowly dozed off.  
  
He was awakened by a weight on his stomach. He opened his eyes, and looked up. A mass of blond hair fell unto his face. They smelled on tulips.  
  
"Ino?" he questioned. The hair moved itself, and Shikamaru saw Ino sitting on his stomach. He felt a light blush appear n his face. Her beautiful hair, and face framed against the blue sky, with clouds in the background, and her hair shining as the sun struck it...Shikamaru zoned out and a small trickle of blood came out of his nose, accompanied by drool out of his mouth.  
  
"Shika-kun, you okay?" Ino was nervous. She finally figured out her feelings for Sasuke. They were non-existent. She had liked Shikamaru a bit, but she had realized that she really liked him. Almost loved him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay." Actually he was better then okay. He was in his favorite place, at his favorite time of day, with his favorite girl. He was in paradise.  
  
"Shika-kun, um," Ino swallowed. "D-do y-you like me?" She prayed that he would say yes.  
  
Shikamaru panicked. The girl of his dreams had just asked him if he liked her. Of course he liked her. Even more, he loved her.  
  
"No, no I don't like you." Ino's eyes started to tear up and she tried to get up. Shikamaru leaned forward, and grabbed arms, whispering into Ino's ear. "Ashiteru, Yamanaka Ino."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Tishimori was very, very mad. That Uchiha brat had almost given away the secret of the Sharingan to Orochimaru. He came up to the Uchiha mansion and smashed the front door in.  
  
"UCHIHA SASUKE!! Come here this instant, you yaro!! How dare you betray the Uchiha Cl-argh." Here Tishimori choked and fell over laughing. Sasuke was wearing a pink lace-skirt, which was very, very short. He was also very red in the face. Suddenly Kyubi appeared, with a camera, took a couple of shots and disappeared as fast as he had appeared.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!" Sasuke couldn't believe what had just happened. He could now never show his face in public ever again. Not with that picture out in the world.  
  
"You were in on the plot to embarrass me!!" cried an enraged Sasuke. Tishimori sighed and sat up, wiping tears from his eyes.  
  
"Uchiha, I think I'll let you live this time. I haven't laughed this hard since Torun and Kimiko put a tarantula in Sensei's tent. They had the greatest expressions when they woke up, tied to a tree by spider-webs and having the spiders crawl all over them." Tishimori fell over again in another fit of laughter.  
  
Kyubi reappeared and took a picture of Tishimori showing other emotions other then hatred or boredom.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!! My reputation as a cold-hearted bastard!!! Why hast thou forsaken me Fate!! Why!!!!" Sasuke sweat-dropped. Then he knocked Tishimori over the head.  
  
"The clothes better damn fit me."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Kyubi sorted through the pictures. He smiled at the thought of how much cash he could get from blackmail. 'You just gotta love the fine art of blackmail.' He then turned to the newspaper.  
  
"Now, where to find a good place to start a restaurant." He smiled as he remembered the way people had started showing up in Sun Village, when they realized that it was the only place where anyone was safe from pranks.  
  
"Time to get rich again."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
A/N  
  
Yes all the demons are evil, they just aren't mean. Okay, Kyubi is an evil, immature freak, Shukaku is a young, innocent crybaby, and Kyari is a hardened-war veteran. They are all still evil. In a weird and twisted way. 


	8. AN

Hey y'all, I have changed my story significantly. I have added a better nitro, so please read it; otherwise you will have no idea what is going on.

I am working on a new chapter 1 that will simply be put in front of all the chapters. I decided to add some Egyptian mythology in this, since it's really cool. It also helped me with names.

Anyways, thanks everybody.

Sun Hound


End file.
